Blood Relatives
by randiddy
Summary: Steven for the first time meets a younger relative who has a nasty surprise in-stored for him!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Homeworld has finally located Jasper and now she's in one of the laboratories plotting her next biggest plan yet and it involves an oblivious Steven.**

 **Jasper** : File ten five o six vrt. (A clip of Peridot with her limb enhancers fighting with the crystal plays, the clip zooms in on Steven as he leaps up and summons his shield.) Stop. Analysis. (Jasper is watching the screen as it analyzes Steven.) File one o six o eight tx. Stop. Analysis. File eleven sixty two m. Analysis. File thirty four seventeen sl. Stop. File twenty two eighty eight im. Stop. Analysis. Conclusion?

 **Hologram Lapis** : I'm sorry Jasper. Inconclusive data. Experiment cannot be completed without mid-fuse sample.

 **Jasper** : Bah! The equipment installed in that little green trader's limb enhancers has been monitoring Rose for months and I'm still missing the one key piece I need. [She snaps her fingers and three chambers open up, revealing 3 defective clones that resemble Steven/Rose. One that has it's whole body covered in pink curly hair, the second clone was a large pink corrupted clone monster, and the third was a tiny pink glowing spec. Jasper is approaching them with a task.] You know what to do.

 **The three Steven clones** : Yes my Jasper.

[As they leap away.]

 **Jasper** : Ha! This is gonna be great. Now say it again. (Talking to Hologram Lapis)

 **Lapis Hologram** : (Duplicating into five copies) You will succeed at your mission. I am glad I serve you. (More duplicates appear) You will succeed at your mission. I am glad I serve you.

 _[Jasper laughs maniacally.]_

 **[Meanwhile at the Temple the Crystal Gems are playing cards.]**

 **Pearl:** Pair of twos Amethyst. I win.

 **Amethyst** : Ugh darn it. [Amethyst growls]

 **Garnet** : I don't think so Pearl. Pair of threes. I win. [Pearl growls]

[Steven busts through the roof in his bubble nearly landing on top of them.]

 **Steven** : I'm Here!

 **Garnet** : Steven! The Roof!

 **Pearl** : Steven you were supposed to be here an hour ago.

 **Steven** : Uh sorry I was late. But you'll be happy to know that Yellow Diamond won't...be..[They gave him the look] Okay. I was at Fish Stew Pizza.

 **Garnet** : Steven we're proud of your progress. But that's no excuse to be inconsiderate.

 **Amethyst** : Yeah dude. Lately you've been flying solo, It's like you don't even want to be around us anymore.

 **Steven** : Oh come on. Name one time.

[They remind him of the past but recent events when he was a no show on missions or hangouts.]

 **Steven** : Okay, okay I get it. I'm sorry guys I'll try to be a little more considerate. [He hears people screaming on the beach.] Starting tomorrow.

[People scream and run away as the clone covered in curly hanging hair is on rampage on the beach.]

 **Curly haired Clone** : Where's Steven!

 **Steven** : Right here!

[Steven charges at the clone and they both collide into the cliff. The Crystal Gems are nearby ready to spring into action.]

 **Pearl** : What on earth? That doesn't look like any gem I've ever seen?

 **Garnet** : Stranger things have happened on this planet.

[The fight ends up with Steven being knocked out of the cliff and hitting the ground, the clone comes out of the rock work and charges Steven.]

 **Garnet** : Steven!

 **Amethyst** : Watch out dude!

 _[Steven gets back on his feet and leaps at the clone, punching it twice, the clone tries to hit him but Steven dodges and punches the clones back into the cliff wall. Steven lands and confronts the creature.]_

 **Steven** : (laughs) What do ya got under there?

[Steven tears off the extra hair and the clone is revealed to be a blob version of Rose Quartz with glowing eyes, Steven gasps. Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst are also stunned. The clone pins Steven down.]

 **Blob clone** : Fuse with me.

 **Steven** : What the.. Get off me!

[Steven kicks the creature off of him. It charges at him roaring, Steven's eyes turn red and he becomes engulfed in rage energy and shoots a huge blast at the clone. Discenegrating the clone, afterwards Steven turns back to normal and surveys the destruction caused by the fight.]

 **Steven** : Woah..I didn't mean to do that. [A lifeguard comes running towards the scene. Blowing his whistle.] I gotta get out of here. [Steven takes off.]

[The lifeguard approaches the Crystal Gems.]

 **Lifeguard** : You! Magical Women! You get a kick outta trashin the beach, huh?

 **Amethyst** : But we didn't do it.

 **Lifeguard** : Really? Who else?

 **Pearl** : (Looking around and sees Steven going back into the Temple) Huhhh no one…

[A few hours later, Steven is on the phone with Connie.]

 **Steven** : I'm telling ya Connie, they think I'm being isolative now and inconsiderate.

 **Connie** : Don't worry Steven, I'm sure you guys will work something. Oh by the way, don't forget to meet me at the library next week.

 **Steven** : Oohhh

 **Connie** : Steven did you forget?

 **Steven** : No it's just I might-[He notices a young girl reading a magazine on his bed.] -Uh can I help you?

 **Connie** : (over the phone) What.

 **Steven** : No! Not you.

 **Stevia** : Hey keep it down. I'm Stevia. Your third cousin once removed. I ran away from home. Hey, you got any food?

 **Steven** : Uh, I gotta go Connie.

 **Connie** : (over the phone) Of course you do.

[Afterwards Steven gives Stevia some food out of the fridge.]

 **Stevia** : (Burps and sighs)Hey! Auntie Rose Quartz. (Looking at the picture of her.) I wish I could've met her.

 **Stevia and Steven** : She's a Gem full of surprises.

 **Steven** : Yeah I knew that. How did you?

[Avoiding his question. She takes notice of a poster of the concert Steven, Pearl, Amethyst went to.]

 **Stevia** : Wow. Those guys rock.

 **Steven** : Yeah, I know that too. You had enough to eat?

 **Stevia** : (nodding and smiling) Mhm.

 **Steven** : Then it's time to talk to my dad.

[He grabs her hand and they're making their way down stairs and out of the house.]

 **Stevia** : What! No!

 **Steven** : Look, you say you're my cousin and maybe you are, but we still have to call your parents.

 **Stevia** : I said no!

[She jerks her hand away and runs back inside.]

 **Steven** : Hey! Get back here this instant! (He goes back inside to find the temple empty) Man she's fast. [He goes back out and leaps off the outside deck and floats around looking for her.] Okay, she's a 8 year old girl. How far could she possible have- _[He hears a roar. The corrupted clone comes out of the sky roaring before slamming Steven into the ground.]_ I thought we bubbled all of the corrupted gem, but it looks like I'll have bubble one more loose end!

[He jumps up at the monster, summoning his shield and throws a fist but the clone grabs his fist and throws Steven back to the ground, causing Steven to collide into a vehicle. Steven stumbles to feet before the monster jumps on top of the car, crushing it. Steven eyes turn red again and he begins to open his mouth but the clone grabs him by the face and gets ready to smush him like a pancake until Stevia intervenes.]

 **Stevia** : Hey! Leave him alone!

 **Steven** : Get out of here.

 **Stevia** : Forget it. I know you're a gem. And I came a long way to find you. And I'm not leaving now.

[She takes off her jean coat and reveals her gem on her belly that looks exactly like Steven's. Steven couldn't believe his eyes. Stevia flings her shield in their direction, it hits the monster causing it to let go of Steven.]

 **Steven** : How-?

[The corrupted gem charges again, leaping at Steven and Stevia but they dodge.]

 **Stevia** : Shutup and let's just kick some butt?

[The monster tries to pounce on them again but both Steven and Stevia summon some mini spike bubbles and shoot them at gem. Causing a wave of energy exploding across the city. The corrupted clone has a big gaping hole in the middle of it's chest before it poofs and it's gem shatters and dissolve into goop.]

 **Steven** : It's just getting weirder and weirder. And I have a lot of questions for you. When we get back the Crystal Gems are-[Stevia pretends to faint] And I guess you'll have to answer those questions tomorrow.

[Stevia gives a clever smirk.]

 **[Next day at Temple]**

 **Steven** : So I hid her in the Burning Room and right when I turned my back for a second she was gone and-. Are you guys okay?

 **Amethyst** : Dude we were stuck cleaning up your mess all day yesterday. How do you think we are?

 **Steven** : Guys I'm sorry.

 **Amethyst** : Broken record.

 **Steven** : No I am. I'm sorry. But I was busy with a magic powered cousin I didn't even know I had.

[Stevia bust through the roof in her bubble and nearly lands on top of the gems.]

 **Pearl** : And this must be her.

 **Steven** : Can you excuse us for a second? [He escorts Stevia out of the of the house. And talks quietly to her.] Look I know you're my cousin but you can't just come in here like that.

 **Stevia** : Aw cmon. It was funny. Maybe it'd be funnier if I messed with that guy. (She points Kevin driving by the Temple.)

[Stevia tosses her shield Kevin's car. It hits the front wheel, causing Kevin to swerve off the road and crash.]

 **Kevin** : AAAHHH! MY CAR! [He gets down on his knees and starts crying.]

 **Steven** : Wow. You know about my mom and you already hate Kevin. Maybe we are related. Now how about you tell me where you came from.

[The pink flying spec clone flies right past Steven & Stevia.]

 **Stevia** : Shall we?

 **Steven** : I-I still have questions.

 **Stevia** : Let's catch that thing. And after that you'll learn everything.

[Pearl, Garnet, and Amethyst are left with the mess of the demolished roof.]

 **Pearl:** Huhh I'll get the broom...

[Meanwhile, Steven and Stevia are chasing the pink spec across the city.]

 **Stevia** : Race ya.

 **Steven** :(Chuckles) You are on. [They race a bit. Steven ends up outspeeding her while she purposely falls find themselves at the beach and the spec then flies up a cliff towards the lighthouse, Steven leaps up the cliff as well, looking back to see Stevia nowhere in sight.] No sign of her. I am totally winning.

 **Jasper** : [Off at a distance.] Are you? [Meeting Steven at the top of the cliff.] Are you really winning Rose?

 **Steven** : [Stopping in his tracks.] Jasper?!

 **Jasper** : Of course fool. Who else?

 _[She summons her helmet and headbutts Steven in the chest. Causing him to fly into the ground screaming, he hits the ground hard, causing a big spot. Steven barely gets to his feet just before Jasper comet charges him, screaming, and absorbs all the energy in her fist, Steven dodges the blow as she hits the ground. Steven lands and Jasper tries to swing on Steven again but misses due to him performing a somersault, she tries again but Steven performs a backflip and she ends up punching the ground and performs a double spin attack counter clockwise trying to kick him, Steven is floating above her dodging the kicks. Jasper, still not giving up, determined, and fighting harder than ever, she gets back on her feet. She tries again with all her strength and finally succeeds by uppercutting Steven and punches him in the chest. Steven is flying in the air from the impact of the blow and ends up hitting the ground and rolling back towards the Temple as Jasper follow.]_

 **Steven** : _[All bruised, clothes ripped, and trying to catch his breath, with Jasper standing over him, he gets up to his feet. Stumbling]_ Aren't you gonna at least make some stupid crack about the Earth? Or some negative comment about fusion?

 **Jasper** : No Rose Quartz, Old Jasper is long gone..

 _[She does the biggest spin dash and stays in one place, creating a huge ball of fire. Then she kicks the ball of flame Steven's way. Steven was stunned at first but then he summons his shield and makes it just as big as ball of fire and the two objects collide. At first they were evenly matched, but Steven is beginning to slide back from the amount of power the ball of fire is putting on the shield. Then Stevia is descending behind Steven.]_

 **Steven** : (Struggling) (To Stevia:) Hey what are you waiting for, help me.

 **Stevia** : Oh don't worry cuz...

 _[She summons her shield and throws it at Steven. It hits him upside the head and Steven immediately hits the ground.]_

 **Steven** : I-I don't understand. [Looking up]

 **Stevia** : Did I do good Jasper?

 **Jasper** : You did excellent. I could not wish for a better creation.

 _[Stevia smirks back.]_

 **Steven** : I knew I shouldn't have trusted you. _[As he goes unconscious]_

 _[Jasper laughs maniacally.]_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _[The crystal gems (unaware of the event that just took place) are going out to the deck to throw out pieces of the destroyed roof.]_

 **Pearl** : As soon as I find Steven I'm gonna give him a piece of my-

 _[Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst gasp as they see Jasper and Stevia leap off with Steven.]_

 **Garnet** : Stop! [Running towards them.]

 **Pearl** : Steven!

 **Amethyst** : Aw man. I knew that girl was bad news when she caved in on top on us and destroyed the roof.

 **Pearl** : Uh Steven was responsible for that, too.

 **Amethyst** : Yeah but Steven's our family. We have history.

 **Garnet** : _[She uses her future vision to key into where Jasper is taking Steven and is shocked to see that Jasper is going to Homeworld and experimenting on Steven then an explosion occurs.] (Gasp)_ We have to save him!

 _ **[Meanwhile in a laboratory at Homeworld]**_

 _[Steven is trapped in a chamber beginning to wake up to see Jasper evilly grinning at him, then he wakes up immediately to find himself in a room full of screens showing past events of him and the Crystal Gems.]_

 **Steven** : You've been spying on us? Ever since you fused with Lapis, you have completely lost your mind since. Your such an insane clod!

 **Jasper** : A clod would not have came out of the ground as perfectly as I did and become the Ultimate Quartz Soldier. A clod would've never needed a tactic like fusion to level the plain field against her opponents. I. AM. NOT. A. CLOD! And I am not a villain... [Stevia secretly watching.] All I wanted was to avenged my diamond but now I see there's more to fusion than I could've ever believed [She opens a pod with the good clone, Steven looking absolutely shocked and speechless.] It's taken months, and the good clone still needs more time before it can accept your DNA.

 _[Stevia is also watching in disbelief.]_

 **Steven** : So all those gems...

 _[The little pink glowing spec Steven was chasing earlier, is flying around his head and then flies around Jasper's.]_

 **Jasper** : Bad clones. Mistakes.

 _[The spec reveals its true form as an exact copy of Steven only blurry, with fangs, and still glowing. The clone screams at him as its bottom lip falls off and hits the ground and begins to dissolve.]_

 **Jasper VO** : And I would watch a hundred more failures poof, shatter, and dissolve into goo to get the perfect clone of Rose Quartz to fuse with.

 **Steven** : No! Jasper if we fuse we'll make-

 **Jasper** : Quiet! Do you honestly think I can be talked out of this? There's no escaping from this Rose. I need a sample of you mid-fusing to complete my work. (Snaps fingers)

[The clone immediately goes toward Steven and fuses with him! Stevia still watching, about to intervene but couldn't help but watch in horror.]

 **Steven** : GET OUT OF ME! [Steven tries to resent the clone's attempt to fuse into his body but it is to no avail, the clone takes control and Steven looks up at Jasper with blazing pink eyes.]

 **Jasper** : And then you will not only be obsolete but it will also open up the perfect opportunity to shatter you afterwards.

 _[Back on at the Barn, The Crystal Gems getting ready to take off in the Roaming Eye]_

 **Garnet** : Come on, We don't have much time!

 _[They type in the gravity coordinates and activate the gravity pull causing the ship took off in the matter of seconds.]_

( **Back at Homeworld in the Laboratory** )

 _[Steven is restrained and sealed up in the chamber. The hologram Lapis walks up and turns on the dial. Sending a shock wave streaming through the chamber shocking Steven, he is crying with a scream! He is forced to midway fuse with the clone, the clone is trying to fuse with him completely but Steven is resisting. Despite enduring such severe pain, Steven is able to resist the fusion.]_

 **Jasper** : [Who seems to be annoyed. Approaches the hologram Lapis from behind.] Well?

 **Lapis Hologram** : Subject is still resisting to fuse. [She turns up dial, Steven's gem is beginning to glow along with his body.]

 **Steven** : Noooooooooooo!

 **Jasper** : GIVE UP ALREADY! [Yelling at Steven]

 **Lapis Hologram** : Containment chamber beginning to overload. [The dial explodes.] Oops, I mean. Has overloaded.

 _[The chamber explodes leaving a cloud of dust. Jasper (wearing her helmet) is unharmed by the blast and waves the smoke away and unsummons her helmet to see the result of the casualties._

 _Steven comes out of the cloud of smoke, weak and stumbling with his gem cracked. He slowly leaps over Jasper and tries to escape.]_

 **Jasper** : [Frustrated] Agh! I will-Stevia. How-how long have you been floating there?

 **Stevia** : Am I a mistake? [Tearing up]

 **Jasper** : What? No, I wasn't talking about you. I was talking about the other clones.

[A clone falls out of the pod and dissolves into goop and then it's gem shatters. Stevia shrieks.]

 **Jasper** : I know. It's horrible, isn't it? That's why I need Rose's DNA. To fix my greatest creation.

 **Stevia** : Really?

 **Jasper** : Yup...But here's what I need you to do. (Giving an evil grin)

 **Back in Space**

 **Pearl** : Where are we?

 **Amethyst** : I think we're back in the crater system from last time.

[A giant meteor crater comes flying towards them.]

 **Garnet** : Pearl! Dive!

[They all scream. As they narrowly escape being crushed.]

 **Amethyst** : [Laughing while Garnet and Pearl are trying not to freak out.] Sweet. Can we take the same route back?

[ **Back in the Laboratory** , _Steven is trying to find a way to escape._ ]

 **Steven** : Which way should I-[Screams as he gets punched by Stevia (whose coming out from under the ground) into the air and lands back on the ground.]

 **Stevia** : Where do you think you're going! [She tosses some mini spike bubbles at Steven, who summons his bubble to shield him.] Stop fighting. I know you're too weak to beat me.

 **Steven** : [Tearing up] I'm not gonna fight you. Every clone I encountered today has turn to goop and shattered.

 **Stevia** : [Looks down and sees her feet melting into pink goo] (she shrieks and cuts off her mini spike bubbles)

 **Steven** : But you're not mindless like those other clones. I don't wanna hurt you.

 **Stevia** :Then let my Jasper finish her experiment. So she can save me.

 **Steven** : She's not going to save you. She's just using you. You're nothing but a mess she's not gonna clean up.

 **Stevia** : [Tearing up] You're lying! [She karate kicks Steven into the wall] And I'm going to prove it. [She grabs him as he blacks out.]

[Steven wakes up back in a pod, to see Jasper grinning maniacally and then he looks down at Stevia getting ready to turn the dial.]

 **Stevia** : All secure Jasper.

 **Jasper** : I still don't know how I'm going to get him to fuse. Unless...Unless you could fuse with him for me. Force the transformation.

 **Stevia** : But the last clone that tried, melted and shattered. What if it's too much?

 **Jasper** : Oh it won't be.

 **Stevia** : But what if...

 **Jasper** : [Annoyed and Flips out] Your purpose is to take orders from me! You rebellious little waste of time and space! Just do it!

[Steven gasps.]

 **Stevia** : [Face full of tears but then becomes angry.] You don't tell me what to do, you clod! [Pushes the button and releases Steven.]

 **Jasper** : No! NO!

[Steven's cuff unlock and he busts out of the glass of the pod and scowls at Jasper, who is beginning to back away. Terrified.]

 **Steven** : You're helping me now?

 **Stevia** : [Licking her hand] Shutup and let's kick some butt? _[She slaps her hand on Steven's gem and Steven's beginning to heal. They're both standing together with their back facing toward each other, summon their mini spike bubbles and tosses them at Jasper. She gasp as the blasts hit her and sends her sliding across the room, causing her to crash into the pod with the good clone in it. She stumbling on her feet and falls to the ground, with the pod with the good clone landing on top of her.]_

 **Steven** : (Chuckles) Good one.

[But they both look ahead to see Jasper lifting the pod off of her. She rubs her head but then gasp with wide eyes as she's watching the good clone melt.]

 **Lapis Hologram** : Prime clone destabilized. [Jasper face turns to horror.] Degeneration happening. [The prefect Steven clone looks at Jasper and reaches his hand out until he completely melts away and shatters.]

 **Jasper** : No! [Running up to the pod and grabbing the goo.] No! Noooo! (She screams bloody murder!)

[Steven and Stevia are just watching as Jasper is having a emotional breakdown. Then Jasper then lets out a growl and turns her sights to Stevia, scowling, Stevia gives back a nervous glance. Jasper (enraged) swings her hair back and slowly makes her way to Steven and Stevia.]

 **Stevia** : [Goes from nervous to anger, summons more mini spike bubbles and trains them on Jasper.] Come Stevia. You do this.

 **Steven** : You don't have to. Get behind me and summon your bubble. [He releases his soul wail!]

[Jasper nearly closes in on them until she is hit by the soul wail, she screams as she is being kicked back the force. The laboratory is shaking, the equipment is being damaged, Jasper tries to overcome the wail but she is overwhelmed and flies into the wall along with half of the equipment in the lab.]

 **Hologram Lapis** : Systems damaged. Going critical. Losing coherence. And I've always hated you ever since I was created.

[The Lapis Hologram discenegrates. Jasper is still helplessly stuck in the wall as Steven continues to wail. She begins to hearing a high pitch ringing sound.]

 **Jasper** : MY EARS!

[Then she is forced to poof. Causing Steven to stop wailing, he watches as the equipment and Jasper's gem hit the ground. Steven then falls his knees and eventually falls on his back, Stevia is trying to comfort the weak Steven.]

 **Steven** : Out of power. But worth it to take this place down.

[Stevia then looks back up and gasp to see that Jasper reforming and slowing approaches Steven and Stevia again. Ready To Shatter Them!]

 **Stevia** : Get away from him.

 **Jasper** : I don't think so brat. You don't dare use your powers again. Rose is defeated. This is over.

[All of a sudden there's a huge rumble.]

 **Jasper** : What the…[The roaming eye caves in through the wall coming straight towards Jasper. Stevia grabs Steven and leaps out of the way, leaving Jasper to get crush by ship..she's knocked out from the impact while the CGs are exiting the ship. Much to Steven's excitement.]

 **Steven** : Man am I glad to see you.

 **Pearl** : Of course you are. We're here to help you. And apparently so is your cousin.

[They all turn their attention to Jasper, who begins to gain consciousness]

 **Jasper** : Too weak to summons my weapons.

 **Stevia** : Which means I don't need mine to do this. [She knees Jasper in the face knocking her out cold and cracking her gem.] Stay away from my cousin.

 **Amethyst** : Do you realize all the trouble we went through to get here? And for what? Not even so much as a-

 **Steven** : (Glomps Amethyst) Thank you! (Glomps Pearl & Garnet) Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you, you guys! I'll never stand you up again. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!

 **Amethyst** : Okay dude. Easy.

 **Garnet** : Yeah (chuckling), apology accepted already.

 **Steven** : And I wouldn't have gotten out of this without you Stevia. Stevia? [She's nowhere in sight.] Where'd she go?

 **[Back At The Temple]**

 **Steven** : Why did she leave? Where did she go?

 **Pearl** : I'm sure she'll come around again Steven.

 **Stevia** : Youwho [From a distance]

 **Steven** : Stevia! [She comes up to Steven on here bike.]

 **Stevia** : I just thought I should come by to say goodbye.

 **Steven** : goodbye…?

 **Stevia** : (Chuckling) Not forever Steven. Don't worry, you'll see me again. (She rides off.)

 **Steven** : Guys! Wait up. [As they make there way into the house] Did I say thank you?

 **Pearl** : (Chuckling) Only about a million times.

 **Steven** : Um, did I say I appreciate-

 **Amethyst** : We're your best friends, dude. It's not necessary.

 **Steven** : Well, (chuckles) seriously. Thank you for-

 **Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst** : Steven!

[Stevia laughs as she rides her bike into the sunset.]

 **The End**


End file.
